


What About the Other Side?

by Kibbers



Series: Night Weaver 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Established 'Verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, God!Chuck - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Night Weaver 'Verse, Night Weaver!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Gabriel about how the stars get to the other side of the planet. Chuck gets the yelling of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About the Other Side?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is mostly crack, but someone recently commented on Night Weaver to ask if the Earth was flat because of this very reason (I think this is why at least). I realized I hadn't been able to work this tidbit of information in because I had it plotted that Gabriel didn't really ask questions about the gig, he just kind of took it and ran with it. There was no way, then, for Sam to find out.  
> But now here we are. Sam's asking the questions Gabriel didn't before and Chuck's got some 'splaining to do.

“So, what about the other side? Who puts the stars out over there?” Sam asked, staring out their glass-windowed bedroom walls. It was the depth of night, long since Gabriel had done his job and sent the stars out to dance. He traced his fingers on the soft skin of Gabriel’s wrist as he read by the lamplight. Suddenly, it occurred to him. Half the planet was in daylight. Gabriel wasn’t there to put the stars out when night fell and, as far as he could tell, they still had stars. That, or he’d just been oblivious to every news outlet for the last ten years.

Gabriel frowned, stiffening. He sat up slowly, staring straight ahead, bedsheets pooling in his lap. He was muttering under his breath. “Other side of the Earth. How have I never thought about the other side of the Earth? Chuck never mentioned the other side of the Earth.”

“Well, how long do your stars last? How do they come back to you?” Sam asked. Gabriel scrunched his eyebrows even further.

“They’re supposed to last just short of 24 hours. Stars are in the sky even in daylight, you know,” Gabriel said. He hadn’t turned his head from the bedroom wall, though. Hadn’t hardly blinked.

“Yes, I know,” Sam said. “So, that doesn’t explain the other side of the planet.”

“Other side of the planet. How do the stars get to the other side of the planet? Can I even throw them that far? Maybe I can and they hang out in the sunlight until night falls.”

“Maybe,” Sam said, but Gabriel’s voice was weak and he wasn’t lying back down. He kept muttering and Sam shut his book, putting his glasses on top of it on the nightstand.

“Hey,” he said. “Hey, Gabriel.” Sam reached out a hand to Gabriel’s shoulder, rubbing his skin with the pad of his thumb in circles. “Come on, it’s okay. Come back to bed. It was just a question.”

“But, I should know the answer. And I don’t.” Gabriel had started to tug on the hair around his temples and Sam knew this wasn’t something he would forget.

Sam knew he shouldn’t say what he was about to. Knew the anger that would wash over the man on the other side of the bed. But, it had to be said. He softened his voice, hoping it would cushion the words. “Maybe,” Sam started.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Gabriel leveled his eyes on Sam, full of fire.

“I’m just saying we-you-might have to entertain the possibility that there’s possibly another Night Weaver out there, doing their thing on the other side of the planet.”

Gabriel flung the sheets from his legs, hurtling his body through the bedroom doorway, feet already echoing on the staircase rungs before Sam could get his own legs untangled to follow. He reached the bottom step just as the trapdoor slammed shut, Gabriel’s first words just hardly slipping through to him. The rest came muffled, but Gabriel was yelling loud enough that Sam could make them out.

“Chuck. What. The. Fuck. If there’s another goddamn Night Weaver and you let me think I was some sort of master of my trade this entire fucking time I’ll paint your bare ass into the stars for months. No, years. Years. I swear on your face, I will.”

The lighthouse shook with rumbling thunder to match Sam’s own laughter. Sam went into the kitchen to make some coffee. It was going to be a long night.

When Gabriel came back down, the sun was shining and his shoulders were hunched. He sank onto the couch, resting his head in Sam's lap. "I'm not special."

His voice was hoarse and Sam bit back a laugh. Instead, he ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "You are special, know why?"

"Why?" Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam.

"Because you're mine." Sam looked down to find the beginnings of a smile creep onto Gabriel's face. "The other Night Weaver can't say that."

"No," Gabriel nuzzled against Sam's stomach, "no they can't."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's silly, but regardless, I hope it made you smile! My Tumblr's [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) if you want to ask more questions about things I may not have been able to work into the Night Weaver 'verse or about anything really!


End file.
